


大雕萌妹罗曼史之沙雕车

by SirenD



Category: hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	大雕萌妹罗曼史之沙雕车

赫海 《大雕萌妹罗曼史》 ABO特别篇5 补  
大雕萌妹罗曼史

CP：赫海 

HE 沙雕预警

就是沙雕脑洞段子

 

女装大佬赫 X 初出茅庐小警察海

一直都有的一个沙雕脑洞，终于写了。

虽然女装大佬是小盒但是确实是赫海不是海赫，我发誓。

轻松脑洞，无虐超甜，十五章以内完结，番外有车

番外特别篇 ABO世界的沙雕罗曼史 05 沙雕车来了

 

 

(老规矩AO3,wifi环境下打开，点击proceed)

 

（五）

 

 

“你听我解释！ ”李东海连忙追了出来。

李赫宰压根没走远，站在门口等他，一看他出来丢过来一个头盔：“下班了吧。”

“啊......”这还是他第一次看见李赫宰的男装，确实是个非常帅气的男人，不觉看得出神，“恩，结束了。”

“那走吧，去我家。”李赫宰拍了拍摩托车后座，示意李东海赶紧上来。

终于不是女装大佬在前了，每次李东海坐在李银子后座的时候都会接收周围人微妙的眼光。

他坐上后座搂住李赫宰的腰的那一刻，突然就觉得，安心了不少。

果然是因为喜欢他吧。

 

李赫宰心里憋着一股气。

这个小警察！以为是个纯情小处男！没想到花样这么多！还敢在外面有其他O！

就算李东海从后面搂住他的时候他在心里飘了起来，但还是克制住自己的嘴角，现在不是笑的时候。

李东海老老实实被李赫宰拉进自己家。

这里他来过两次，一次是李赫宰说请他吃生蚝，吃了，他俩好像还打了一架。

第二次还是吃生蚝，结果遇到个送外卖的对李赫宰图谋不轨，没来得及吃生蚝光顾着给对方做笔录了。

这是第三次。

 

“哥哥都没有什么要给我解释的吗？”李赫宰把李东海拉进门，直接把人按在了玄关上。

“你这会儿穿着男装呢。”被一个大帅哥叫哥哥，李东海脸腾地一下就红了。

被李东海还在纠结穿着这件事刺激得不轻，李赫宰闭着眼睛缓了好一会儿才继续开口： “真的看不出来我喜欢你吗？”

“你到底喜欢男装的我还是女装啊？”

“你在意的到底是什么？第一性别还是第二性别？”

 

一点儿铺垫都没有，直截了当的告白。

李赫宰心想自己这么谨慎的人居然有一天会用这种方式表白，真是越活越回去了。

李东海的腰在他手里，他突然意识到李东海虽然看起来壮，腰倒是只有一点点，有那么一些盈盈一握的意思。

到底是个A，李赫宰的思绪随着这么点儿旖旎的小幻想很快飘远了。

 

李东海垂着眼帘不敢看他。

他努力地在拼凑自己的思考能力，喜欢李赫宰吗？

喜欢的，说不上为什么就是很喜欢这个家伙，他主动闯进自己的生活，把自己的生活和心都搞得天翻地覆。

但他一点儿都不想去怪他，去怨他。

反而很庆幸他的出现，就好像他的出现让某些一直游离在外触碰不到的情绪瞬间归位。

他突然就理解了这些年看的那些电影和小说当中爱情降临时候的欣喜了。

哪怕他们的第一性别不怎么合拍，第二性别也一样。

那又如何呢？他们彼此倾心。

他是个幸运儿，有机会如此珍贵的感情感同身受。

 

李赫宰死活等不到李东海的回答。

心一横，伸手拉过李东海的手： “怎么办，我发//情了。”

 

手被带着触摸到李赫宰发烫的胸口，李东海被烫得直缩手。

不是等等！他的文艺情怀还没开始抒发，他还没想好最浪漫的回应！怎么剧情突然就往啊十八的方向发展了？

不是啊大哥我们两个Omega你对着我发情我能怎么办！

李赫宰的信息素也跟着他的这句话炸裂在四周的空气之中，李东海瞬间被甜蜜的草莓牛奶糖气息包围。

 

李东海嗜甜，这大概也是他对李赫宰抗拒不能的重要原因，这个口味的信息素实在是太对胃口了。

尤其李赫宰是个很克制的Omega，不像其他那些妖艳贱O走在路上恨不得满大街都是自己的信息素味道，跟求偶一样李赫宰的信息素只能走近了才能闻得到，又甜又清新，一闻就知道不是一般的O。

突然被这么浓烈的信息素包围，李东海觉得适应不能，胸口发闷，跟着也发热起来。

只听说过女孩子们的经期会互相影响，怎么O之间发情期也会互相影响吗？

李东海晕乎乎的，这才恍然想起自己发//情期快到了。

只能摊牌了。

 

见这个该死的迷人渣A还没有如预想中一样扑过来，李赫宰更着急了。

不对啊，明明刚刚李东海看自己的眼神挺温柔的啊！怎么别的O就行自己就不行吗？

李赫宰咬咬牙，决定再加一把火。

他干脆把李东海的两只手一起带到自己腰后，直接放自己两瓣臀//肉之上，凑到李东海的颈后，偏着头让李东海嗅自己并不存在的腺体： “不想标记我吗。”

 

想。

就是没那个功能。

 

李东海想咬得不行，可也只能委委屈屈咬住自己的下唇。

怎么办？现在要怎么办？他要怎么跟李赫宰解释。

我很喜欢你，但我没办法标记你，因为我是Omega。

如果你跟我在一起的话，你以后的发情期都只能靠抑制剂，我没办法给你什么别的安慰。

我们甚至很难有孩子，怎么办？他猜李赫宰是个很传统的O，应该很喜欢喜欢孩子才对。

 

李赫宰迟迟没等到李东海下嘴，心凉了半截。

但他发现了一些别的。

例如李东海的信息素也跟着越来越浓，怀里的小警察现在烫得像只小火炉一样，全身泛起樱粉色。

 

李东海哆哆嗦嗦掏出一直没能给出去的那一针抑制剂。

 

“对不起，但我真的没办法标记你。”李东海红着眼睛把抑制剂递出去。

李赫宰不肯接，还是固执地带着李东海的手在自己身上揉捏。

不行啊这个Alpha是不是有什么难言之隐啊？自己这么个甜美可人的Omega就差脱光了把屁//股撅他面前了，怎么就不下手呢？

难不成还真要撅着屁股等啊？李赫宰暗叫自己太没出息，可是他好像也想不出别的办法了。

只好气得往东海后颈一咬，他知道这样咬Alpha没用，但他现在心里堵得慌。

就好像捧出一颗真心，对方满是歉意死活不接，态度无可挑剔的好，但就是不爱你。

这也太糟糕了。

 

“你听我解释！ ”李东海连忙追了出来。

李赫宰压根没走远，站在门口等他，一看他出来丢过来一个头盔：“下班了吧。”

“啊......”这还是他第一次看见李赫宰的男装，确实是个非常帅气的男人，不觉看得出神，“恩，结束了。”

“那走吧，去我家。”李赫宰拍了拍摩托车后座，示意李东海赶紧上来。

终于不是女装大佬在前了，每次李东海坐在李银子后座的时候都会接收周围人微妙的眼光。

他坐上后座搂住李赫宰的腰的那一刻，突然就觉得，安心了不少。

果然是因为喜欢他吧。

 

李赫宰心里憋着一股气。

这个小警察！以为是个纯情小处男！没想到花样这么多！还敢在外面有其他O！

就算李东海从后面搂住他的时候他在心里飘了起来，但还是克制住自己的嘴角，现在不是笑的时候。

李东海老老实实被李赫宰拉进自己家。

这里他来过两次，一次是李赫宰说请他吃生蚝，吃了，他俩好像还打了一架。

第二次还是吃生蚝，结果遇到个送外卖的对李赫宰图谋不轨，没来得及吃生蚝光顾着给对方做笔录了。

这是第三次。

 

“哥哥都没有什么要给我解释的吗？”李赫宰把李东海拉进门，直接把人按在了玄关上。

“你这会儿穿着男装呢。”被一个大帅哥叫哥哥，李东海脸腾地一下就红了。

被李东海还在纠结穿着这件事刺激得不轻，李赫宰闭着眼睛缓了好一会儿才继续开口： “真的看不出来我喜欢你吗？”

“你到底喜欢男装的我还是女装啊？”

“你在意的到底是什么？第一性别还是第二性别？”

 

一点儿铺垫都没有，直截了当的告白。

李赫宰心想自己这么谨慎的人居然有一天会用这种方式表白，真是越活越回去了。

李东海的腰在他手里，他突然意识到李东海虽然看起来壮，腰倒是只有一点点，有那么一些盈盈一握的意思。

到底是个A，李赫宰的思绪随着这么点儿旖旎的小幻想很快飘远了。

 

李东海垂着眼帘不敢看他。

他努力地在拼凑自己的思考能力，喜欢李赫宰吗？

喜欢的，说不上为什么就是很喜欢这个家伙，他主动闯进自己的生活，把自己的生活和心都搞得天翻地覆。

但他一点儿都不想去怪他，去怨他。

反而很庆幸他的出现，就好像他的出现让某些一直游离在外触碰不到的情绪瞬间归位。

他突然就理解了这些年看的那些电影和小说当中爱情降临时候的欣喜了。

哪怕他们的第一性别不怎么合拍，第二性别也一样。

那又如何呢？他们彼此倾心。

他是个幸运儿，有机会如此珍贵的感情感同身受。

 

李赫宰死活等不到李东海的回答。

心一横，伸手拉过李东海的手： “怎么办，我发情了。”

 

手被带着触摸到李赫宰发烫的胸口，李东海被烫得直缩手。

不是等等！他的文艺情怀还没开始抒发，他还没想好最浪漫的回应！怎么剧情突然就往啊十八的方向发展了？

不是啊大哥我们两个Omega你对着我发情我能怎么办！

李赫宰的信息素也跟着他的这句话炸裂在四周的空气之中，李东海瞬间被甜蜜的草莓牛奶糖气息包围。

 

李东海嗜甜，这大概也是他对李赫宰抗拒不能的重要原因，这个口味的信息素实在是太对胃口了。

尤其李赫宰是个很克制的Omega，不像其他那些妖艳贱O走在路上恨不得满大街都是自己的信息素味道，跟求偶一样李赫宰的信息素只能走近了才能闻得到，又甜又清新，一闻就知道不是一般的O。

突然被这么浓烈的信息素包围，李东海觉得适应不能，胸口发闷，跟着也发热起来。

只听说过女孩子们的经期会互相影响，怎么O之间发情期也会互相影响吗？

李东海晕乎乎的，这才恍然想起自己发情期快到了。

只能摊牌了。

 

见这个该死的迷人渣A还没有如预想中一样扑过来，李赫宰更着急了。

不对啊，明明刚刚李东海看自己的眼神挺温柔的啊！怎么别的O就行自己就不行吗？

李赫宰咬咬牙，决定再加一把火。

他干脆把李东海的两只手一起带到自己腰后，直接放自己两瓣臀肉之上，凑到李东海的颈后，偏着头让李东海嗅自己并不存在的腺体： “不想标记我吗。”

 

想。

就是没那个功能。

 

李东海想咬得不行，可也只能委委屈屈咬住自己的下唇。

怎么办？现在要怎么办？他要怎么跟李赫宰解释。

我很喜欢你，但我没办法标记你，因为我是Omega。

如果你跟我在一起的话，你以后的发情期都只能靠抑制剂，我没办法给你什么别的安慰。

我们甚至很难有孩子，怎么办？他猜李赫宰是个很传统的O，应该很喜欢喜欢孩子才对。

 

李赫宰迟迟没等到李东海下嘴，心凉了半截。

但他发现了一些别的。

例如李东海的信息素也跟着越来越浓，怀里的小警察现在烫得像只小火炉一样，全身泛起樱粉色。

 

李东海哆哆嗦嗦掏出一直没能给出去的那一针抑制剂。

 

“对不起，但我真的没办法标记你。”李东海红着眼睛把抑制剂递出去。

李赫宰不肯接，还是固执地带着李东海的手在自己身上揉捏。

不行啊这个Alpha是不是有什么难言之隐啊？自己这么个甜美可人的Omega就差脱光了把屁股撅他面前了，怎么就不下手呢？

难不成还真要撅着屁股等啊？李赫宰暗叫自己太没出息，可是他好像也想不出别的办法了。

只好气得往东海后颈一咬，他知道这样咬Alpha没用，但他现在心里堵得慌。

就好像捧出一颗真心，对方满是歉意死活不接，态度无可挑剔的好，但就是不爱你。

这也太糟糕了。

 

这一咬，问题就没办法解释了。

李东海明显感觉到下嘴之后李赫宰愣住了，这下再也瞒不住了，李东海这会儿觉得自己裤子都被情动时分泌的液体全部打湿。

 

“我很抱歉......”李东海带着不甘心喊出来，“真的很抱歉，我不是Alpha......”

李赫宰心跳得厉害，等等，他刚刚是不是感觉到了什么。

那层薄薄的皮肤之下，正暗暗搏动的......

分明是只有Omega才会有的正常腺体。

“我是跟你一样的Omega......”

 

“怎么不早说呢......”李赫宰的声音满是难以置信。

他辛辛苦苦装O这么久，合着李东海把他当好兄弟了？

“我很喜欢你，可我真的没办法标记你。”李东海从小爱哭，这会儿已经哭得说不出完整的话了。

“我真的很喜欢你，才一直没敢告诉你，对不起......”李东海还在试图把手里的抑制剂递给李赫宰，“你先用吧，我回去冷静一下。”

 

“你刚刚说你喜欢我是吧。”李赫宰照着已经哭得晕乎乎的李东海狠狠亲了好几口。

没想到做好了牺牲屁股的准备，却给好兄弟谋来了福利。果然上天给你关上一扇门一定会给你开扇新的。

李东海这会儿因为发情反应已经完全意识模糊，李赫宰说什么他只管点头，嘴上说着要回去冷静一下，手里还紧紧攥着李赫宰的衬衣，衬衣在胸前用小拳头用力攥出了两朵小花的模样。

“我喜欢你的，我真的不是故意要骗你......”

也许一开始不是故意，但是往后走，他好像就是真的因为害怕李赫宰不会再理睬自己而故意隐瞒了。

李东海为自己那点儿小心思感到羞愧，哭得更凶了。

 

李赫宰这才从李东海高冷沉稳的信息素里闻出了那么一些甘甜。

原来李东海真的是个Omega。

他们两个居然这样互相装作对方的第二性别纠缠了这么长时间。

 

他发情失败了。

不过失败了也没关系，他也用不上金希澈给他发过来那些不靠谱的教程了。

 

他扳过李东海的脸，朝向自己。

“既然你先认错，那我也跟你说实话吧。”

“我也不是Omega，东海......”

“我是个Alpha。”

 

李东海被李赫宰的信息素紧紧地包裹着。

檀木香掺杂着草莓牛奶糖的甜蜜香气，缠绵至极。

两个人在信息素的包裹之中吻得难分难解。

小警察没跟Alpha谈过恋爱，哪里知道接吻都能接得惊心动魄。

刚刚还委委屈屈叫他哥哥的李赫宰，还在挑逗他的李赫宰，现在化身捕猎者，死死的擒住他的猎物。

从来没在发情期跟Alpha呆在一起，以往都是老老实实注射抑制剂，没什么发情反应。

现在的李东海被面前这家伙搅得七荤八素，魂都要丢尽。

 

“你先放开一点好不好？”李东海伸手推他，不巧手里还拿着抑制剂，手一抖，直接扎进李赫宰手臂里。

李赫宰只觉得一阵刺痛，一看，抑制剂已经推进一半。

等等，Alpha注射了Omega抑制剂会怎么样？

没什么大问题他可就继续亲了。

 

李东海一看自己闯了祸，更委屈了，虽然并不是很想哭，眼泪却始终止不住。

“哭什么？”李赫宰心想这个觉得调换有点儿快，可能李东海还没适应过来，自己这算是乘人之危吧。

手上的动作停了下来，李赫宰小心翼翼捧着李东海的脸： “别哭啊，东海哥哥。”

一听对方还在叫他哥哥，李东海哭得更伤心了，也不知道自己在委屈什么。

“你别叫我哥哥。”

“那叫你东海啊......”他含住李东海的耳垂，感受到李东海因此瑟缩的动作，心疼地又放开了。

“你的抑制剂打给我了。”

“我很抱歉......”

“可我家里没有Omega抑制剂，东海，要不你先忍一忍我出去买。”

 

李东海胡乱地点点头，李赫宰摸着他的头发努力安抚着他的情绪。

可他刚要拉好衣服出门，又被李东海给拽住了。

 

“我喜欢你。”说话的声音虽然小，却能听出里面的万般坚定。

“帮帮我吧......”

他不知道这个时候向一个Alpha求救算不算全世界最傻的事。

但至少他现在愿意相信李赫宰，虽然那家伙的脑回路真的很奇怪。

 

此时不上更待何时。李赫宰说完那句“我去给你买”就有点儿后悔了，送上门的小警察就这么放过下次也不知道是何时。

但是看见李东海哭得茫然失措的模样他又舍不得。

直到被小警察牵住手，软绵绵地说了句“我喜欢你” “帮帮我吧”。

本来就是强装的镇定和绅士瞬间烟消云散。

 

李东海被李赫宰抵在墙边，胡乱地剥下他的衣服。

小警察追出来得急，制服还穿在身上，腰窄臀翘的，看得李赫宰火一阵一阵地冒。

“我衣服不能撕......”李东海打起精神应付着李赫宰的吻，还要分神叮嘱他。

李赫宰乐得接受，一颗一颗扣子地解，领带也是一点一点地解开，拆礼物一般细致。

“你再慢一点的话要不我来？”李东海抓着衣服一点儿都没乱的李赫宰发狠。

“你裤子都湿透了......”李赫宰原意是打算说点儿荤话助助兴，结果结结实实挨了一拳，打得胸口都疼了，连忙求饶，“我给你洗......”

 

李赫宰就是没打算回床上，两个人站在玄关处，李东海被抵在墙壁上，因为他的催促李赫宰没再脱他脱到一半的衬衣，也没再去解掉在脖子上摇摇欲坠的领带。

直接将李东海的皮带一抽，扔到一边，麻利地拉下裤子，握住了他一直没来得及见上一面的小东海。

别说，和他想象的尺寸差不多，所以李东海真的是个Omega吗？

难道今天那个妖艳贱O是因为这个才看上李东海的吗？

李赫宰一生气，手上动作粗鲁了些，脖子又挨了李东海胡乱挥过来的一巴掌。

“别打别打，我轻点儿......”李赫宰连忙安抚手里受了委屈的小东海，心想幸好自己的屁股今晚躲过一劫。

 

因为情动分泌的液体已经让李东海的后方泥泞不堪，李赫宰的手指伸进去的时候后穴热情的包裹住了到访的不速之客。

发情期的Omega身体已经全面完成了欢好的准备，加到四根手指根本没有花太多时间。

李东海像只没有安全感的幼犬，在他的肩颈胸前蹭来蹭去，又像是躲避又像是迎合着李赫宰紧跟的亲吻。

好不容易才捉到那双薄唇，连忙好好品尝，后穴里开拓的手指也跟着接吻的节奏深入浅出。

他另一只手捉着李东海的手向下，一点一点解开皮带，拉下裤链，在轻轻勾住内裤向下扯，终于将已经热情高涨的小银子放了出来。

 

而深入的过程就没有这么折磨人了，李赫宰挺入的那一刻就已经被甬道内的高热和律动吮吸完全击垮了意志力。

他干脆抬起李东海的两条腿，环在自己胯间，将李东海钉在墙壁上，一刻也不肯浪费地挺动起来。

“东海呀.......”李赫宰在他锁骨上吮出一个红痕之后莫名其妙发出了几声轻笑，“怪不得你嫌弃我腿毛......”

“我们东海都没有腿毛呢，光滑地不得了。”

初尝情事的李东海哪里知道还有这种调情方式，李赫宰每一句话都羞得他本来已经很红的脸再红三分。

“我还以为我的屁股对东海没有吸引力东海才不肯标记我呢......”

“原来东海更喜欢我的腰啊。”

 

“我也很喜欢.......”努力忍过一阵让人头皮发麻的快感，这才慢慢开口，“喜欢你的屁股啊，下次让我试试......”

“不如先标记我？”李赫宰一个深入，换来被顶在墙壁上那人又一阵紧绷和失神。

李东海回过神来，恶狠狠地咬在李赫宰颈后，就像是真的要标记他那样。

李赫宰被这一下刺激得不轻，揽住李东海的腰，终于肯带着他离开玄关这个地方了。

被悬空抱起却依旧维持着插入的状态，每走一步都是更深一层的刺激，等李东海被抱到李赫宰床边的时候完全没力气了，腰一软就往后倒。

李赫宰没来得及扶住，只能顺着李东海的动作往前跪倒在床上，李东海因为往后倒的动作下意识夹紧了腿部肌肉，连带着后穴也跟着收紧，李赫宰只觉得那一瞬间眼前发白。

他跪在床上，李东海的两腿夹在他的腰侧，整个腰背都腾空，只剩下肩膀着地，这个动作很明显让李东海感到不安，两只手胡乱抓着床单，同时收紧了腰腿肌肉，把李赫宰夹得更紧。

李赫宰扶住李东海的腰，没再把人摆弄成他心心念念的背入式，而是就着这个动作发起猛攻。

因为腰背悬空，李东海支撑点也就只有肩膀以上和被李赫宰钉得死死的下半身，所有的血液都集中在了这两处，他不仅被急剧涌来的血液冲的头昏脑涨，下半身越发明显的快感更是一波一波涌来。

 

他试图伸手去抓李赫宰的手，似乎这样就能获得一点微乎其微的安全感。但是他并抓不到，被李赫宰的冲撞打乱了所有动作。

“不行......这样真的不行......”李东海头边的床单已经被涎水和完全不受控制的眼泪晕湿，“慢一点......”

“我不会成结的，东海......”一次又一次从狭小的生殖腔口擦过，李赫宰依旧惦念着不能轻易标记李东海这件事，但这点儿体贴和温柔显然没能够让他的动作更温和一些。

小东海这会儿贴在李东海的小腹上，随着李赫宰挺弄的动作摇头晃脑，小股小股地向外淌着水。

“不行......”这会儿是真的不知道自己在喊什么了，无意识地张着嘴，呻吟声连成一片，又被持续的冲撞击碎。

“没什么不行，”李赫宰的手指恶劣地掐了几把李东海腰间的皮肉，李东海的呻吟登时拔高了几度，“什么都行......”

 

随着李东海一声拉长的虎啸，他整个人绷直，头向后仰着，肩膀都跟着离开了床面。

小东海也跟着流出了一小片白浊，有的流到了李东海的肚脐处，积出一小汪爱欲的泉眼。

李赫宰这才舍得从他体内退出来，李东海还在发抖，被他爱惜地小心平放在床上，紧接着举起李东海的双腿并拢夹紧，将欲望伸到了李东海的腿缝间，进行最后的冲刺。

李赫宰沉甸甸的囊袋不断地派代着李东海敏感的会阴处，李东海抑制不住地颤抖，再一次发出细微的轻喘声。

终于肯射了出来，也射在了李东海的小腹上，李赫宰扶着欲望的根部，放肆地将那些他和李东海的白浊混合在一起涂抹开来。

 

随即脱力一般仰面躺在李东海身旁。

 

味道真好，比想象中的还要好。

他满意地舔舔嘴唇，Omega的发情期可以持续两到三天，他在这两三天内怕是有福了。

 

只可惜他没办法这么快就享福了。

当食髓知味的李东海因为再一次到来的情潮主动翻身坐在李赫宰的腰间时，自诩为南韩第一A的李赫宰发现。

小赫宰怎么也站不起来了。

 

不可能啊！不应该啊！小赫宰这些日子里每次幻想着小警察不知道有多精神。

怎么能突然就不肯配合了呢？

爱人在身上摇着腰，极尽魅惑之所能，小赫宰就是死活不肯给面子。

李赫宰咬住拳头忍住让自己不要哭出声。

 

 

他突然想起来金希澈发来的那些教程里，有一篇题为“如何让自家的A重振雄风”。

里面好像有提到，Omega抑制剂绝对不要让Alpha碰。

会造成Alpha在短时间内，不举。

 

李赫宰是怎么含泪推开了几乎要化在他身上的李东海，怀着什么样悔恨和不甘心的心情下楼买了Omega抑制剂给李东海的，旁人也就不得而知了。

这件事很多年以后都被当成李赫宰不能被提起的惨痛经历，一提黑道大佬就要骂人的。

 

不过著名少女纯情漫画家金希美根据这件事创作的OAO虐爱新作《拿什么拯救你，我不举的爱人》再一次创下了新的销售记录。

 

里面意大利吊灯的场景成为了金希美职业生涯的经典代表作之一。

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
